


【特工pa】 长蜂×局

by kyugen



Category: kyugen, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Summary: * 请无视BUG





	【特工pa】 长蜂×局

**Author's Note:**

> * 请无视BUG

宴会盛大又豪华，宾客与侍者形形色色，都无一例外显现出不同寻常的奢侈华贵。金色发尾的男人从走过身边优雅行礼的侍者手上取过香槟酒杯，稍作打量后走向一旁餐桌，坦然大方地与绅士和贵妇交谈，使自己融入这个游轮搭载的上流社会交际圈中。

但长曾祢穿着死板得让人伸不开手脚的西装不是来享受美食和金箔的，局里在追踪案件时收到这艘游轮被作为非法交易场所使用的情报，碍于各界人士在场和不想打草惊蛇，性情沉稳又擅长处理复杂情势的长曾祢经历了梳妆打扮一条龙的服务后，戴着特制耳机、穿着量身定制的白色西装，拿着经由特殊途径入手的邀请函，登上了这艘游轮潜伏。

耳机传来通讯杂音，局里似乎还在进行调试。长曾祢在交谈中不动声色地打量宴会环境和众人，思考这次潜入调查的入手点。

与贵妇人碰杯敬酒后，长曾祢避开视线将只是浅抿一口的酒水放去侍者的托盘上由其送走，在耳机接通同时走到无人的边角床边，应答对面的联络，简单说明了宴会情况后，收到新的情报——

“作为调查协助的交换，协助方要求这次调查除任务外内容遵守保密协议，之后他会安排你到可能接触到目标的地方，详细情况我们也不清楚，交给你全权处理。另外，负责接应你的特勤人员也已经确认顺利登船，为了保险起见这次提用了新人，之后还要麻烦你多加关照。”

“可以。我要怎么联系上他？”

“警视正说是你认识的人，见到就会明白。”

“嗯？”

虽然此次本地警署新升的警视正平时不太正经，正式调查的协助中说出这么随便的话也未免太随便了一些，长曾祢正想再加以询问，忽然注意到宴会中有人投来视线。

“先生，”看起来大概是举办方的男人走过来，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

长曾祢回以微笑，望了窗外一眼。

“不错的风景，不是吗？”

对方颌首应道：“甲板不久后会向宾客开放，先生有兴趣的话，届时可以前往游玩。”

“说起来，”长曾祢收回目光，顺势问道，“行李应该已经送到客房了吧，方便的话，可以麻烦你带我去住宿区吗？”

 

游轮的结构图长曾祢之前已经记在脑中，借着前往客房与实际相对。与潜入身份相应的，被分得的房间是环境还算不错的海景房，长曾祢向对方道过谢走进房间，打开行李从暗格中取出装备藏在身上。这间房间只是作为掩饰用的，按照原定计划，长曾祢之后会被更换至与方才的阶层相背的另一侧去。

行李中另有一张面具，与身上这身迎合上流社会口味的西服倒是相衬。特意准备了这样的东西的意图值得思忖，长曾祢拿起来斟酌一番，露出一点意味不明的笑意。

敲门声适时响起，长曾祢询问来人是谁，外面一言不发地再次敲门。长曾祢利落地将收好的行李踢进床铺下方，戴上那张面具打开了门，在外面的不出所料站着一位佩戴纯黑色狐狸面具的侍者，退后一步行礼后，他向空荡的长廊伸手示意，长曾祢便没有犹豫地跟上去，与他一同进入游轮内设的电梯。

电梯显示到负一层，从上层的宴饮娱乐区、休息区、住宿区到下层的后勤区，长曾祢对照记忆中的结构图层层相对，而有趣的是侍者将目的地的二层点了三次，长曾祢注视着电梯层数的显示屏，电梯从“3”显示到“2”的时间相比其他相邻层久了一点，像是走过了更多的一段路径一样。

提示音响起，电梯门在面前打开，走出电梯的长曾祢抬头看了眼天花板。前往的这一层光色昏暗，长曾祢没有见到开设了窗户，引路的侍者绕过前台，带他前往工作人员的通道，通往某处的大门前，侍者向他伸出手，长曾祢能够交出的只有那张特殊的邀请函，而收走邀请函的侍者将之放入一枚信封，烙上火漆，取而代之，交给他一张阳文印刷的号码牌。

交换结束后，侍者将信封收入怀中，为他打开面前的大门，长曾祢望向门后，扑面而来的是与上层的明亮奢华不同的、充斥着纸迷金醉的游园夜宴。

昏暗暧昧的灯色伴人起舞，相似的笑声在这一层的气氛中显得些许诡异。回过神时身后的门已经闭合，侍者也已经离开，长曾祢看过手中的号码牌，将之收入胸前的手巾袋。酒水与香水混杂的夜宴满是诡秘气息，长曾祢打量场所，在这里的宾客与侍者都佩戴有面具，宾客的面具大多与身上服饰相衬，多半是自行准备的，而主办方的侍者都与引路人佩戴着相同的纯黑色狐狸面具，清晰地与宾客划分出区别。

但显然，这里比上层提供了更多的服务。在委婉的感叹声中，长曾祢看到一些装束特殊的“侍者”，这一层端着托盘游走在席间为客人们提供酒水的侍者穿着张扬暴露、甚至可以直接将之定义为情趣服的装束和相应的面具与佩戴物，有趣的是虽然服饰各有不同，他们的颈上都佩戴有挂着吊牌的项圈，吊牌似乎是可以插入标识的设计，长曾祢瞥见带着一名放下托盘的侍者走进隔间的客人，脸色稍沉着明白了协助人要求保密的理由。

不论如何，这种事情不在他负责的范畴。这一类“特殊服务”牵扯的方面太多，向来是难以处理的事情。而有趣的是，提供这些服务的人大多都有一些洁癖性的心理，这次匿名协助也是因此吧，重要的待客场所被别人利用，东道主看来不能容许这样的事情发生。但是在这样高度注重隐私的环境下，明确目标是具有难度的，将交易设置在这样的场合也是借用了这一点吧，身份隐匿从来都是不会缺席的议题。

耳机传来一点声音，夜宴上有一些嘈杂，长曾祢沿着场所边缘走动，在确认没有设置窗户的同时熟悉了设备位置，并在持续的杂音中关掉了通讯，确认了这一层被单独设置了信号屏蔽的事。

看来接下来只能靠自己了。独自潜入这种事情长曾祢姑且富有足够的经验，令人担心的是之前联络时提到的新提用的特勤人员，长曾祢在这时忽然想起特勤人员是作为工作人员登上游轮的，而倘若协助方像对待自己一样提前将事情安排好，那么他这次的“同伴”应当也已经参入这场宴会。

所以问题是，“他”是侍者，还是“侍者”。

长曾祢没有思考太久，因为正像联络人员传达的来自警视正的话，“见到就会明白”。

“笨蛋。”

看到那个人的下一瞬，长曾祢就猛提了心咬着牙狠狠低骂一句，开始绕开场上的人们，试图走向显然为意料之外的处境弄得不知所措的“那个人”。

——是的。蜂须贺现在，正不知所措。

 

这算什么？这种事情可没有听说过。

蜂须贺咬着牙试图让自己冷静下来，至少先停止手臂的颤抖，不要把端在手中的托盘和酒水弄翻，倘若因为自己的笨手笨脚惹起了不必要的注意，这次的任务几乎就可以直接宣告失败了。

但他还是有些不安分地错动大腿。贴身的渔网丝袜被束身衣压住紧勒皮肤，先不说暴露感带来的羞耻和怪异，他现在是真的感到十分不适。

只能说没有强迫他穿上高跟鞋已经算是不幸中的万幸，后勤更衣室中早已被告知戴上面具的蜂须贺几乎是瞠目结舌地看着身边的其他人没有迟疑地换上更衣柜里被分配的衣物。是哪里弄错了吗？没有佩戴任何监听装置的蜂须贺唯一能够依赖的是现在不论位置和身份都不清楚的接应人，愿意与否，想要顺利潜伏在这里，他就必须从众。

好在这身装束虽然令人在心理上难以接受，却不难被穿到身上。进场前他们排队从一位负责人面前走过，轮到蜂须贺时他为了抑制复杂的情绪尽可能地压抑呼吸，在对方伸出手时惊得心跳似乎都停了几秒。

但对方只是伸手到他头顶，取下了兔耳发箍，翻了个方向后重新戴在他头上。蜂须贺才松了口气，却又看到那人从旁边盒子中取出一个皮质项圈，将之戴到他的脖子上。蜂须贺想传入耳中的确实是锁合的声音，而这也让他在见到宴会场所时，多少有了一点心理准备。

——能够依靠的只有自己。

蜂须贺沉住气，走下吧台。他不会允许被别人做出讨厌的事情，但是为了顺利配合对方完成任务，在这宴席间要更聪慧圆滑地行事。

 

长曾祢不能够表现出明确的意图，所以他接受了陪侍者送来的酒水。但他还是一步一步靠近着对方，恨不得咬着他耳朵告诉他那头长发和过于优雅高傲的姿态在这里有多显眼和格格不入。

但与他于长曾祢不同的，长曾祢于蜂须贺来说，走进人群便如同细沙丢进沙滩。他姑且还算是聪明的，隔了些距离跟着另一位陪侍者走进席中，虽然本能地有一些回避动作，还是学着其他人的模样送上酒水。陪侍者佩戴着面具，能够窥见的只有一半面容，但是贴身和暴露的衣物充分显示出身材姿态，也就是说，在行走之中，他们便将自己作为商品向客人进行了展示。

而蜂须贺正如长曾祢所担心的，有些太过显眼了。毕竟是经过锻炼的身体，和只是纤细的躯体不同，他的姿态更富有足以吸引视线的美感。长曾祢看着他笨拙勉强地周旋，缓缓向他靠近，视角的方向让长曾祢不是很能确定他身边的客人是不是触碰了他，但不论如何，在没有镜子可以自省的场所中，他一定是对自己的姿态没有丝毫自知之明的。

蜂须贺一边跟着前面的人，一边打量周围。场上全是戴面具的人，对方应该是作为客人来到会场的，但是没有被提供任何线索暗示的自己要怎样知道哪个是要找的人。突然被请求支援的他没有获取到足够的情报，只是被简单地告知听从对方安排，可是以这样的处境来说，能否在交易开始前会面都是个问题。

蜂须贺在客人取走酒水时发了会儿呆，回过神再想跟上前面的人时，却忽然发现一直在前面的陪侍者已经不见了踪影。有位一般服饰的黑面狐狸侍者端着托盘从那位陪侍者原本该在的位置离开，蜂须贺没有愚蠢到不明白状况，但这样的情况发生时，他还是倒吸了口气。

“你，过来。”

蜂须贺回身看去，与一位宾客对上视线。他在那一瞬极度期望那就是他要找的人，但是理智让他快速审视过对方，养尊处优毫无美感的臃肿躯体不可能是经验丰富的特工。

他一时不是很确认自己是否流露出清晰的失望和嫌弃，但显然他没有及时回应这件事引起了对方的不满。而在对方走进过来试图做些什么前，忽然有人站到了他和那人之间，从他手中的托盘上取走了一杯酒。

“多谢款待。”

低沉性感的声线让他神经颤栗，来人将酒杯在鼻前晃过，扬了下颌少品些许后，以极为暧昧的姿态低头到他耳畔颈窝，低低说了一句：“怎么样，要跟我来吗——兔子先生。”

 

长曾祢大方地一把揽上蜂须贺的腰，向路过的侍者示意。侍者很快走来从蜂须贺手中取走了托盘，而长曾祢将酒杯递到蜂须贺手中，就这样堂而皇之地先于那人之前，拥着“兔郎”转进一旁垂帘遮掩的隔间。

“你！”

“嘘。”

隔间灯光不是很亮，但对对方的熟悉足够让蜂须贺认出他是长曾祢。

“来执行这次任务的是你吗？”走进隔间深处，蜂须贺压低声音问他，“该死的，他们什么都没告诉我。”

“我也是。”长曾祢看到有人在帘外放了什么东西，大概是为了表明隔间已经被占用的标识，“要是提前知道是这样的状况，派谁也不会派你来吧。”

“你什么意思？”

面对着隐隐恼怒的蜂须贺，长曾祢满不在意地摸上他套着渔网丝袜的大腿捏了一把。

“你能受得了？穿什么不好，穿成这个样子。”

“怪我吗！我怎么会知道给我安排的偏偏是这么个角色！”才心惊过的蜂须贺一瞬火气就扑上来，又碍在任务中不能轻易宣泄，“有那个心思说风凉话，还不如想想办法让我摆脱这样的处境。”

“这我还真没办法。”长曾祢一摊手，“但是像你这样的侍者似乎是‘署名制’，至少和我待在一起的话，你不会被其他人骚扰。”

蜂须贺咬着牙，别过脸去哼了一声，往旁边简单打量了一番，坐去旁边的沙发椅上，又忽然弹起了身体。

“怎么了？”

蜂须贺吃痛地抚着腿，回身看向身后，长曾祢伸手往他身下摸去，拿起被制作成特殊形态的玩具看了眼，默默托着脸沉吟。

“还真是准备周全。”

清脆的声音忽然响起，随后是一阵水花四溅的声音。长曾祢屏息关注帘外状况，但是宴所嘈杂，似乎没有人注意隔间内的响动。

“没事吧？”

“别碰我。”

蜂须贺扫开他的手，抬脚扫出桌下的垃圾桶，把从中间掰断的高脚杯丢进去，在沙发椅上来回扫弄了好几遍才重新坐下，抱着在冷气中被吹得感到僵硬的腿气鼓着脸在膝上垫着下颌。

“现在就先忍一忍吧。”长曾祢安慰着拍上他肩膀，被蜂须贺极不情愿地抖开，就干脆不依不饶着抱上去，硬是把脸蹭到他颈窝，在项圈上方哄慰地亲吻，“你就在这里等我，交易结束后我再想办法带你出去。”

“那我在这里算是什么？”蜂须贺颇为执着地推着他固执不动的脑袋，“穿着这种见鬼的衣服走秀吗？不要太小瞧我，就算是这样我也是为了协助你完成任务来的，别把我当成那些需要你保护的受害人。”

“这倒说得也是。”

长曾祢顿了顿说道，这才放开他，坐在一边思索，目光从他头顶耸立的兔耳向下落去，停在别着吊牌的项圈。

“你干什么？”

蜂须贺本能地拍开长曾祢伸到胸口的手，低头看他躲开后再一次靠近，挑起项圈上的吊牌。

“其实我觉得协助人这样的安排还是很聪明的。”

蜂须贺眉头一紧。“你什么意思？”

“你觉得在这会场上，”长曾祢拨了拨他颈环上的吊牌，向在羞耻感中不满得有些可爱的家伙笑道，“最符合‘能够自由行动而不被怀疑’这一要求的，是什么人？”

 

陪侍者“兔郎”重新出现在宴席间，端着酒水自由行走。但和之前不同的是，倘若靠近他做出邀请，宾客会看到他项圈上的吊牌上，已经插入了别人的号码。

长曾祢手巾袋中的号码牌的背面卡合着与吊牌尺寸相应的号码标识。先到先得——东道主制定规则以维持秩序，而这一点，长曾祢和蜂须贺会好好利用。

标上号码意味着陪侍者已经是号码主人的所有物，横刀夺爱自然也无妨，但在这样对彼此无法知根知底的环境下，这种冒犯所有权的行为需要承担过大的风险，而杜绝了大部分麻烦。只是难免还有一些人以为稍微对别人的东西动手动脚是无可厚非的，蜂须贺故且能够忍耐一小部分，至于剩下的那部分，他不介意让对方自己弄脏衣服又或踩到奇怪的东西摔倒而出糗，昏暗的环境能够掩饰很多东西，他会好好利用这一点。

而他现在要做的很简单。和作为宾客观察侍者的长曾祢相背的，作为陪侍者的他要负责观察宾客。在这宴所中有三种人，被允许行使主动权的宾客、供人取用的陪侍者、和审视全场的侍者。在这其中除了彼此，他们没有其他的同伴，在不被任何一方怀疑的同时，他们要从这三方中分辨出他们的目标人物。

宴所出于隐秘性，几乎是完全封闭的，唯一能够隔绝耳目的地方就是用于“享用商品”的隔间，使用隔间的要求是领用一位陪侍者，伫立于宴所各个区域的侍者会确保这一点，同时侍者不会进入隔间，那么在这样的条件下选用这里作为交换场所，在很大程度上能够弃去交易两方属于宴会中同一方的情况——倘若同为侍者，能够交易的机会有很多，没有必要局限在这里；倘若同为陪侍者，随时可能被“领用”而导致的强不确定性很可能导致交易失败；倘若同为宾客，对同一立场的宾客过多关注必然会引起侍者的疑心，而进入避人耳目的隔间的话，就必然有陪侍者作为交易双方之外的第三者存在。同时，在场的陪侍者之一是交易一方的可能性也很小，理由与上相同，这让交易双方的组合是一人宾客和一人侍者的可能性提高很多。

除此之外，出于隐秘性考虑，宴会的布置是在游轮驶出港口后才开始的，参与宴会的宾客正如长曾祢一样，回到房间佩戴面具后由侍者分别引路，交换号码牌后进入这里，场所封闭，与他们一样，目标之间的相互辨别应当也是在那之后才开始进行。

考虑到宴会上的局势，除去之前所说的拥有自由行走和接触宾客的权利的陪侍者，作为维护秩序的侍者拥有最好的视野，可以无所顾忌地观察场中的任何一人，而作为参与者的宾客在对陪侍者的选择权之外，事实上处于完全被动的状态。这让交易双方中的卖家是侍者之一的可能性提高，观察情势使之能够完全地掌控交易以便不时之需；那么交易双方中的买家就极有可能是等待联络的宾客之一，提供某种“特征”以供卖家辨认，毕竟作为这一类“交易”的特性，与一般的交易方式不同的，交易的主导权是掌握在卖家手中。

但陪侍者的存在也并非没有意义。能够接触场中任何一人的陪侍者，是极为好用的传递讯息的道具。

 

在兼顾其他可能性的同时，两人各自观察负责的一方。需要注意的事情有异常的举动、货物的收纳、用作辨认的特征和传递交易信息的手段。处于侍者监控下的两人事实上行为也收到很大的限制，倘若引起卖家的怀疑，交易很可能跳过辨别，在到达约好的交易时间后直接终止，警惕的目标一旦逃脱，很难再次追踪到线索。

宴所光色暧昧昏暗，这让分辨目标需要相对近距离的接触。对长曾祢和蜂须贺来说是这样，对卖家来说也是这样，也就是说作为卖家的某位侍者会显现出相比其他人更多地接近宾客的现象。对长曾祢来说，首先他需要视野，这其实并不算很难，毕竟宾客本来就拥有挑选货物的视野，而这要求他的视线方向借助在场的陪侍者，与此同时，他也能够观察相对靠近陪侍者的宾客。

而与可能会表现出过度接近的现象相反的，为了等待被辨认，在确认交易的进行和手段之前，在这席间会有一位出现回避陪侍者举动的宾客，这位买家也许不会拒绝陪侍者的接近，但和其他宾客不同的，在收到卖家的信号前，他不会领用任何一位陪侍者进入隔间。至于确认这一点，事实上也不难，因为尽管不甚情愿，身为陪侍者的蜂须贺正身处于能够直接感受到这种接触回避的立场。

——所以这是一场立足于“观察力”和“敏锐力”的博弈。倘若长曾祢和蜂须贺被察觉、又或者没能在交易进行前辨别出目标，而使交易失败或者不被察觉地顺利进行，那么这次博弈就是以他们的任务失败告终；相反的，在不被察觉的情况下分辨出目标，并在交易进行期间抓获两人，就是他们的胜利。而在这次任务中，对两人来说最有利也最困难的，就是两人之间的默契度，因为只要有一人暴露，就会导致他们溃败。

“怎么样？”

在桌边悠闲地享用了一杯酒水的长曾祢抚摸爬上沙发跨在他身上的蜂须贺的大腿，一边暧昧地将手伸向他身后玩弄毛绒兔尾，一边越过他的躯体继续观察场中众人。

进入执行任务状态的蜂须贺没有太抗拒原本也是恋人的他的触碰，“所属物”本应当取悦他的“主人”，这样夸张的姿态是现在最好的伪装。

“十一点钟方向，别着蔷薇领针的男人；三点钟，戴着羽毛面具的男人；五点钟，别着红色领巾的男人。”蜂须贺咬着他耳朵说着，叫齿尖碾进他耳垂，“你再揉，我剁了你。”

长曾祢松开手拍了两下，在蜂须贺发火前翻过他揽在身侧。

“羽毛面具那个不用管他了，只是个只想耍流氓的变态而已。”长曾祢低笑道，“另外两个，再稍微注意一下。”

长曾祢注意到的也是相同的两人，除去对陪侍者过低的关注度外，两人体现了相同的特点——佩戴容易引起关注的特殊饰物，和对时间的高频关注。宴所没有提供提示时间的工具，不难辨认买家的卖家迟迟没有联络，很容易使买家感到焦虑不安。而这也让长曾祢再一次考虑卖家对交易时间的要求，不论买家是两人之间的那一个，对时间关注频率的增加意味着约定好的交易时间的接近，而现在卖家需要尽快做出决定——是进行交易还是终止交易，倘若是前者，他便要考虑传达交易进行的讯息。

而当卖家选择了传递信息时——长曾祢看着一位走出自己的区域、接过被领用的陪侍者手中托盘、然后走向嫌疑目标之一的侍者，敛眸暗笑。

Checkmate。

走向嫌疑目标的侍者在经过对方时，仿佛被叫住一般停下脚步，等待明显怔了一瞬的宾客取走他手中的一杯酒水，再继续将托盘送向吧台，交给负责人处理，然后回到原本的位置。

微小的迟钝并不容易在这样的场合被人注意到，除非有人刻意地关注，就像长曾祢一样。

如他们所想，在接下来一段平静的时间里，嫌疑目标没有再过度关注时间，相较之下，另一人表现出明显的焦虑症状，应当是由于环境因素引起的异样状态。基本锁定了目标后，需要等待的便是交易的进行。和能够佩戴手表并关注时间的宾客不同，侍者需要维持姿态，缺少及时和准确判断时间的手段，在交易进行前，侍者应当会发出一次交易开始的信号。

长曾祢示意蜂须贺起身，以为他更换酒水的姿态前往吧台，然后到能够及时响应的位置待机，仍坐在视野良好的沙发椅处的长曾祢打着哈欠表现出困倦松懈的姿态，极为清醒的双眼仍紧盯不动声色地观察环境的侍者。

而骚乱就是在这时突然发生的。正是表现出焦虑症状的那人忽然表现出更为严重的状况，发出痛苦的叫声，以怪异的姿态倒在地上抽搐。突发状况吸引了场上视线，在场侍者马上对状况进行响应向出现异样的宾客赶去，那位侍者就在这场中人的关注点完全偏移向那里时绕到后方，走进一处没有设置标识的隔间，在几秒后走出，设置了标识后快速赶往突发状况的中心点。

“啊，抱歉。”

在混乱状况中不小心撞到侍者的陪侍者带着一丝惊惶表达歉意，侍者无瑕顾忌被倾倒的酒水打湿的衬衫，混入处置状况的侍者之间。在这同时那位在原地迟疑了片刻的宾客选择向后退去，进入之前侍者进入过的隔间，又在想要掀开帘子走出时，被突然闯入的人猛扣住口鼻，挣扎和声音都来不及发出，便被带回隔间中。数秒后，长曾祢绕过标识走出来，整理了袖口后向为了将患者送走而打开的门走去，与端着空酒杯走向那个隔间的蜂须贺擦肩而过，在门关上前跟上借此离开的侍者。

 

“太慢了。”

接过长曾祢的西装外衣的蜂须贺抱怨道。那之后他在趴着被制服的作为买家的宾客的隔间中等候了很久，裸露度过高的双腿暴露在陌生人的视线中让他也在等待过程中愈加焦虑。而在这时，长曾祢以有急救经验为由得到与作为卖家的侍者单独相处的机会，在第三方存在的情况下对方不能轻易脱身，游轮配置的随船医生赶来后，长曾祢借机将侍者制服，使用侍者配有的对讲机联络了协助人，将之关在一处放置备用品的仓库中，并在锁上库门后取走了钥匙。

“我这边也有很多事情要处理。”

在走出信号屏蔽区时长曾祢打开耳机，向联络人员简单说明了状况，并请求派船支援，在这之后又以宾客之身回到若无其事地继续宴会的场所中，走进隔间见到陷入恐慌的目标和愈显烦躁的蜂须贺。

“情况怎么样？”

“不坏。接下来就等这边的宴会结束吧，现在不好把他运出去。”长曾祢坐在蜂须贺旁边，居高临下地看着地上的家伙，挑挑眉头，“你就这么大眼瞪小眼地和他在一起呆了这么久吗？”

“不然呢？”蜂须贺不耐烦地晃着翘起的腿，“我受够穿着这身见鬼的衣服走来走去了。”

像是才意识到一样，蜂须贺偏过头去摘头上的兔耳发箍，然后奇怪地看向扣住他手腕阻拦的长曾祢，用不敢置信的神情看着他把唔声哼哼的目标塞进床底。

“你干什么？”

“外面不知道什么时候才能结束，”长曾祢卷起袖子拍了拍手，舒坦地叹一口气，抬了那双金色的眼，向蜂须贺笑道，“你想就这么大眼瞪小眼地和我在这里呆那么久吗？”

察觉他意味的蜂须贺一时瞠目结舌，颤了颤唇瓣吐出一个“你！”。而长曾祢大方坦然地伸手摆正他头顶的兔耳，落下的手抚在他肩膀，顺势便将他按倒下去。

“你放手，”蜂须贺在惊喊前压抑了声音，无力地挣扎了几下，“我不要！这鬼地方都不知道多少人用过。”

“安心，用具在使用过后都更换过——”长曾祢满不在意地说着，抚在他腿侧的手拨过渔网丝格，“我可是一直看着那群侍者呢，一切都在掌握之中。”

“你——”

绷紧的网袜勒着皮肤，蜂须贺倒吸一口气，在注意到一直哼个没完的目标这时突然安静时瞬间赤透了脸。

“你脑子里都在想些什么——”

“想着怎么在任务结束后吃了你。”

长曾祢毫不犹豫地沉声回答道，在蜂须贺惊诧得怔住时沉沉叹了一声，拉过他的手放去身下，俯身到他面前，亲吻在还在发愣的少爷额头。

“别太小瞧你男人的性欲好吗，嗯？小少爷。”

“你——”

蜂须贺憋红了脸说不出话，干脆从他手臂与身体的空隙间抽回腿向他下身蹬去。

“又不是我想穿成这个样子！”

“难得穿了，”长曾祢扣在他脚踝推去一边，俯在他耳边深沉呼吸，“就不要浪费地享受一下吧。”

 

总是叫嚷不停的蜂须贺在亲吻中只是安静地浅声喘息。长曾祢身上的热度对穿着这样的衣服而体温偏低的他来说有着过头的吸引力，半推半就的手在不久后便松了力道，温顺地由手臂贴在长曾祢压低的肩膀，捧上表现出想要占有他的欲望的男人的脸指腹抚摸。

他是贪食的贵公子，总是说着拒绝，唇舌喂到口中时又吮咬着不想松开。长曾祢将拇指穿入裤袜的网格中抚按他的腿根，爱抚的感触和与装束的压迫让蜂须贺不自觉地在微妙的兴奋感中僵了腰身。他寻求着温度，从腰带中固执地扯出长曾祢的衬衫，将发凉的手臂贴着温暖躯体向上拥去，长曾祢被他弄得凉得吸气，又疼惜地将他护入怀中，在他脸颊蹭着头，从耳梢亲吻到肩膀。

长曾祢摸进兔女郎衣服腰侧的开口，摸索着边缘托起他的腰将裤袜拉低，被上衣限制在大腿根部。蜂须贺被他撑开在两侧的腿不自觉地向他腰间缠去，情欲侵染的低低唔哝声消磨着长曾祢的耐性。他张开手掌扣在蜂须贺臀肉上揉捏，摸向尾骨出抓上手感柔软的兔尾，转手伸入衣服中，向被藏匿在里侧的密地探去。

“嗯——”

蜂须贺攀在他肩膀的手一下抓紧，缩了肩膀偎在他怀间，倒真像只温顺乖巧的兔子一样偏头撞进他颈窝。长曾祢用探进的一个指节在浅处一遍一遍绕着圈，感受着他扑在颈窝的颤抖的呼吸，左手扣在他脑后将绷紧身体的他按在怀中，一边将指节再深入进去。

他本能地蜷起腿抵着长曾祢的手臂，又脱力地滑开了膝盖。长曾祢埋进到指根，张开的手扣在他臀部和堆积绷紧的网袜边缘，试探性地再稍顶了指尖，然后将手指抽出，蜂须贺细微的哼声一瞬激得长曾祢头皮发麻，将手指顶开裹紧的软肉，抽弄几下后再按进一根手指，一边忍耐不能，一边又斟酌着他的承受限度。

长曾祢忽然放开了他。已然目光迷离的蜂须贺不明所以地看他抬起身在旁边摸索，拿了什么东西后又重新压下来，询问的话语还没出口，长曾祢已经将手臂从他腿弯穿过，抬高他一侧腿后重新抚按穴口，然后将形态圆润的什么东西指腹一抵，按进了他的体内。

“长——唔——”

与声音一起震动的玩具让蜂须贺的腰弹了起来，而长曾祢将他按回床上，用手指将玩具按进深处，再扯着牵线将它拉出到边缘，借着比指节宽上一些的玩具不住抽送，和被温热躯体进入不同的奇怪感觉混着被道具亵玩的委屈气恼，蜂须贺颤着小腹挣扎着推开长曾祢，攥起手埋怨地砸向他胸口。

“我不要！你之外的东西，我不要——”

“蜂须贺——”

长曾祢堵上他的嘴，缠着软舌让他无瑕再计较玩具的事情。捏着牵绳的手仍反复着推送玩具，长曾祢左手抚上他下颌叫他仰起头更深地迎上亲吻，一边在将玩具抵去深处后抽手解开腰带，在他腹股沟处蹭过几下，直接抽出了玩具，将自己送进去。

蜂须贺仰了细颈，绷紧的皮肤随吞咽勒出诱人的凹陷。短暂地失声后哽咽般的低弱声音委婉传出，长曾祢知道他还在意着场所，哄慰地捧在他脸颊亲吻安抚，一边托起他的腿，摆动腰胯拍打在他身下。

身体从内部被推搡摇动，蜂须贺死死捂住嘴，眯起的眼透出一点湿润光色。他在降不下温的脑热中从眼睑的缝隙间窥视上方的长曾祢，长曾祢也一样格外安静地张开嘴呼吸，像是不经意地抬眼捉见他的注视，嘴角扬了一抹戳进他心底的笑意，揉着他耳廓挑惹地浅碰着唇峰，等着他扑食般仰起下颌贴紧双唇。

回暖的身体感到不能知足的愉快，蜂须贺拥着长曾祢肩膀，向他身上攀去。长曾祢挂着他腿的手撑在床上，挂空的小腿随着他动作不住摇晃。褪不去拘谨的躯体不知何时已经放松下来，软作一滩随他顶弄，升高的体温蒸着汗水细密地遍布在蜂须贺额头和身体，沾乱了紫藤般的长发。

但是随后他们就遇到了一点问题。沉浸在性事中的蜂须贺没能意识到，而意识到的长曾祢也晚了一步。粘稠的体液涌进他体内，裹紧的肠壁还在贪婪地吸吮。长曾祢忽然发出一阵像做错了什么事一般的吸气声，让蜂须贺不解地看着他，松懈的大脑像是被清晰的思维拦在外围，想不清状况。

然后长曾祢把什么东西塞了进来，将网袜再提高塞进他上衣，挑着边缘整理好他的衣服，在耳边委婉地低声笑道：“再稍微忍耐一下吧。”

 

倦得睡了一小会儿的蜂须贺在缓了片刻后才清醒过来。宴会已经结束了，长曾祢帮他要来件浴衣裹在身上，从床底下拎出浑浑噩噩的目标叫人带走后，护着蜂须贺回往住宿处的海景房。

门在身后锁合，蜂须贺忽然腿软着跌坐去了地上，无力地由着长曾祢把他抱上床铺，帮他换下身上的衣服。

“喂，长曾祢，能听到吗？”

耳机里传来了联络人员的声音，正把抽出手臂的蜂须贺身上的兔女郎衣服从胸口往下拉扯的长曾祢动作顿了一下，不懂声色地应了声。

“嗯。宴会结束了，支援什么时候能到？”

蜂须贺愣了一下，这一回他及时明白了状况，尽可能不发出声音地配合着长曾祢换下衣服，又在抬起腿时牵动了还埋在体内的玩具，在发出声音前捂住了鼻子和嘴。

“好。这边我先盯着，你让他们尽快来吧。收缴的货品在我手里，之后和人一起交给他们。”

长曾祢将网袜从他腿上扯下，看着留下浅淡的网格红痕的腿离开禁锢意味的黑色渐渐敞露，忽然抬眼看向蜂须贺。

“嗯，他现在和我在一起。不用担心。”长曾祢看着躺在面前一丝不挂的蜷着腿的蜂须贺，读着沉着脸的少爷的唇形，低笑着向对面转述，“他说代他向警视正‘问好’，很期待回去复命的时候。”

长曾祢按掉耳机开关后，迎上的是蜂须贺怨怪的目光。兔女郎的衣服堆在床脚，蜂须贺回身去拿替代品的浴衣，才抓了布料就被扣着手腕拉回他怀中。

“兔少爷。”长曾祢调笑道，在他背后蹭了蹭头，慵懒地趴在他身上。

“你起来，冷死了。”

“冷？”长曾祢就收拢了手臂，把他裹进怀里，“暖和些了吗？”

“长曾祢！”

蜂须贺的抗议中长曾祢笑着起了身，摸着掉在一旁的控制器按开了开关。蜂须贺赤着脸瞪他，不等埋头进衣服里就被拎起身，按到房间的窗户上。

“你干什么！”

“风景不错吧。”长曾祢不慌不忙地推着他的腿，将他挤到窗边，然后抽出玩具，将他顶在窗上，“刚看到的时候，我冒出了和你一起看的念头。”长曾祢亲吻在他肩胛，攀上他的手扣进手指，“突然之间就实现了呢。真好。”

蜂须贺被脸上的热气熏迷了眼，闪烁的目光望去外面，黎明的干净颜色漫向无垠之处，似乎让缥缈的期望也一同延伸。

“说好听的话，也不会原谅你……”

“嗯？”

蜂须贺倦倦伏在窗上，由着身体在他推引中，像是游水摇动的叶舟，又被坚实牵着，不会漂泊。

“回去之后，再要你补偿……”


End file.
